Tenemos un bebe
by PB StarBlast
Summary: SEDDIE SAM FREDDIE MATRIMONIO EMBARAZO BEBÉ NIÑA AW! :3
1. Amo a nuestra bebé

¡No soy dueña de iCarly! Bueno chicos, esta es la versión en español que les prometí de "iHave a Baby" no estoy segura de si esta será una historia de un solo capitulo, pero como sea :D si me llega la inspiración no lo será, disfruten :)

1007 PALABRAS!!!!!

* * *

*SAM HABLANDO*

Camine fuera de mi casa con una pluma y mi diario en la mano. Estaba buscando algún buen lugar en mi patio en donde me pudiera sentar a escribir.

**********  
¡Hola otra vez diario! Estoy en estos momentos sola y aburrida en el patio, sentada a la sombra del árbol. Ayer fue mi cumpleaños número 28, y ya me harte de pastel, ¡No puedo comer ni un bocado más! lo se...increíble ¿Verdad? pero con todo esto del embarazo, no es tan difícil de creer. Como sea, estoy aquí pensando en como Freddie y yo, Samantha **Benson **(ya sé que nos casamos el año pasado pero aun no puedo creerlo!! Además me encanta mi nuevo nombre) vamos a cambiar después de esto. En solo seis semanas más, nuestras vidas serán tan diferentes y tan felices (no estoy diciendo que no seamos felices ahora, pero lo seremos aun más!)... No puedo esperar al parto!! No hemos pensado en ningún nombre todavía, pero creemos que aun no es el momento indicado para empezar a pensar. Supongo que cuando veamos la carita de nuestra bebé sabremos cual es su nombre. Dios por favor déjame verla! Solo quiero verla.

Tú, mi no tan secreto diario (gracias a Freddie ¬¬) te estarás preguntando: _"Sam como es que sabes que será una niña? Tú no quisiste que el doctor te dijera el sexo del bebe cuando te hiciste el ultrasonido, eso me lo dijiste hace unas semanas.... y como es que aun no has pensado en ningún nombre? Que estás loca?"_

Bueno mi amado y no tan secreto diario, para contestar a tu primera pregunta, yo nunca me he dejado de preguntar cual será el sexo del bebé, pero ahora puedo verlo claramente. Va a ser una niña. El universo esta mañana me dijo: _"Sam deben de prepararse, su bebé va a ser una mala, fuerte, molesta, dulce, preciosa, adorable, hermosa y pequeña niña, al igual que tu lo fuiste"_y yo le contesté: _Gracias universo por decirme esto, ahora podre prepararme a mí y a mi esposo para poder recibir a nuestra bebé, pero... ¡Yo no soy molesta! bueno solo con Fredward, pero no soy molesta!  
_Y para contestar tu segunda pregunta, yo hoy te digo que no estoy loca! como ya dije, el nombre de nuestra bebé será revelado cuando podamos ver su carita, ahora deja de molestarme!_  
Está bien, está bien! Lo siento, solo no te pongas violenta~_

Puedo sentirlo. Freddie quiere una niña también, y eso parece tan apropiado para él. Ya puedo verla, usando pequeñas blusitas con la frase "La niña de papá". Freddie será un gran padre, el tienen demasiado amor que darle a nuestra hija; él es la mejor persona que he conocido. El es mi amante, mi mejor amigo. Tal vez es por eso por lo que me case con él, porque amo la manera en que me ama, y porque lo amo también, obvio!  
Me estoy aburriendo, creo que platicare un poco con mi bebé y tal vez le cante un poco también.  
_"Creo que eso es todo por hoy diario, hasta mañana!"  
"Hasta mañana Sam"_

_**********_

Tomé mi diario y lo puse a mi lado, pasándolo por arriba de mi gigantesco vientre. Estaba poniéndome ENORME! Pero no me preocupaba, pues sabía la razón de esto. Puse mi mano en mi estomago y empecé a hablar con mi pequeña.

"Hola pequeña bebe, ¿Sabes quién soy? Por supuesto que sabes, soy tu mami, Sam. ¿Sabes una cosa? No puedo esperar a conocerte, haría lo que fuera por poder ver tu hermosa carita y por saber como eres. Pero mami tendrá que ser paciente, porque aun no puedes estar conmigo, no todavía no, porque mamá y papá tienen que prepararse para poder recibirte y estar contigo y tu también tienes que prepararte. No estemos triste porque no podemos estar juntos, porque muy pronto, lo estaremos, y nada será capaz de separarnos."

Besé y abrasé mi vientre y decidí tomar una pequeña siesta, así que me recosté en el pasto y cerré mis ojos, pero mis planes fueron interrumpidos por mi amado esposo. Giré mi cabeza y mire a Freddie a solo unos cuantos metros de mí. El estaba ahí, mirándome. El estaba sonriendo y yo me moría por saber que era lo que estaba pensando. Pero no dije nada y deje que me mirara.

"¿Que estas mirando Benson?"

Se rio. Empezó a caminar hacia a mí, yo me senté y espere hasta que llegara a mi lado. Su silencio me mataba, metafóricamente, y si dejar de sonreír el me beso.

"¡Aw! Gracias Freddie, pero aun no has contestado mi pregunta, ¿Que estabas mirando?" Dije aquello con una gran sonrisa y espere atenta a lo que me iba decir.

"¿Qué crees que estaba mirando Sam? me dijo con una mirada sorprendida. "Aquí no hay nada más hermoso que tu, nada que valga la pena observar estando tu aquí."

Me reí. "Entonces, estás diciendo que me estabas mirando a mi?"

"Sam..."

"Freddie...!"

Yo me estaba muriendo de la risa en mi interior, pero solo sonreí hacia él.

"¡Por supuesto que te estaba mirando a ti! ¡Tu eres la criatura más hermosa que el mundo jamás creó, y ahora vas a dar a luz a la bebe más preciosa de este universo!"

"Espera... dijiste _la_ bebe?"

"Sí, he estado pensando mucho sobre cual será el sexo del bebé y hoy sentí una extraña sensación adentro de mi, diciéndome que va a ser una niña ¿Porque lo preguntas?"

"¡Yo también lo sentí!"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí."

Nos mantuvimos en silencia por un rato, solo observándonos mutuamente y disfrutando lo que veíamos. Freddie levanto mi blusa por arriba de mi estomago y puso sus manos en el besando a través de mi piel a nuestra bebé. Me miro a los ojos y me dijo:

"Te amo Sam."

Yo no necesite pensarlo dos veces y solo dije lo que sentía, mientras lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas.

"Yo también te amo Freddie."

Nos besamos y abrazamos.

"¿Y sabes una cosa?"

"¿Qué?"

"Amo a nuestra bebe."

* * *

Aw!!!!! QUE LINDOS!!!! Espero que les haya gustado y otra cosa, cuando vean esto ********* esto significa que Sam esta escribiendo en su diario :D GRACIAS POR LEER :***


	2. Solo he tenido un mal sueño

Al día siguiente desperté temprano en la mañana, más temprano de lo que Freddie acostumbraba a levantarse. Mire hacia mi lado y ahí estaba el. Mis labios formaron una sonrisa mostrando mis dientes y después bese su frente delicadamente. El estaba durmiendo, pero pude ver como inmediatamente después de que lo bese, una pequeña sonrisa se formo de sus labios. De repente recordé lo que habia pasado la noche anterior y me solté a reír en mi fuero interno. Lo deje descansar, pues sabía que estaba cansado por ayer. Se veía tan lindo durmiendo, tan pacifico y hermoso que decidí no despertarlo y solo recostarme junto a él y observarlo mientras dormía con la misma mirada que el tenia cuando me habia observado ayer. Después de un largo rato, tome mi diario y me puse a escribir.

************  
¡Hola diario! Sé que es temprano, pero no tengo nada más que hacer que molestarte. Estoy aquí en mi cuarto con Freddie. Son como las 4:30 de la madrugada así que no está despierto. Obviamente está dormido. ¡Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme! Lo observe como por media hora y después me llego la necesidad de contarte algunas cosas _(¡Cuenta, cuenta!)_ Está bien, en primera debo de decir que anoche fue de lo MEJOR! Freddie y yo pasamos las noche haciendo… bueno, tu sabes… no quiero dar muchos detalles, así que solo diré que… Freddie es MUY bueno en la cama! Aw lo amo tanto, con solo estar parada a su lado me siento feliz… y AHORA voy a tener una hija con él! Estoy tan feliz de haberme casado con él.

Y ahora, cambiando de tema, anoche tuve el sueño más extraño…  
_"¿Enserio? ¿De qué trataba?"_  
!No me interrumpas diario! Estaba a punto de contarte sobre él.  
_"Lo siento Sam, por favor cuéntame!_"  
No recuerdo mucho, solo unas pocas cosas. Pero todo se ve tan borroso en mi cabeza, así que no podre contarte de que se trataba… lo único que puedo recordar es que me sentía tan asustada…  
_"Hmm… ¿Crees que signifique algo?"_  
Bueno no estoy muy segura. En definitiva es algo así como una señal, solo espero que no sea una mala señal! Pero quien sabe, estoy un poco preocupada.  
_"¡Pues no lo estés! Solo fue un sueño, de seguro no es nada_"  
Eso espero diario, eso espero… Okay creo que ya es hora de despertar a mi esposo y de preparar el desayuno. Son casi las seis ya, así que adiós por ahora, tal vez mas tarde podamos platicar.  
_"Adiós Sam"_  
_  
************_

Puse mi diario de Nuevo en la mesita y pensé: 'No te preocupes Sam, no te preocupes'

"Solo he tenido un mal sueño"


End file.
